


The Tiger and The Dragon (In Poem)

by MarteloDeAssis



Series: The Tiger and The Dragon [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alpha Ggio Vega, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Blood, Blood Drinking, Bodily Fluids, Explicit Language, M/M, Omega Hitsugaya Toushirou, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Poetic, Poetry, Rhyming, Sign Language, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 09:48:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19867588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarteloDeAssis/pseuds/MarteloDeAssis
Summary: Hitsugaya Toushirou and Ggio Vega meet at night by chance. The shinigami captain wants to fight, but the other wants to flirt. How shall this end? Well, you already know by the tags.





	The Tiger and The Dragon (In Poem)

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This fic is written in poem, I will write a prose version of it (more detailed as well) later.

The dragon and the Tiger

It could be a good cipher,

Holding a mystery dark as the viper,

That tempted man into the hell fire.

Or could it be the mire,

From a battle that could inspire the lyre?

Though enemies until they retire

From battlefield, couldn’t night inspire

Clash other than that due to the hire?

Such has proposed the Tiger,

Inviting the dragon to fly a little higher,

To where his eyes, blue as sapphire,

Could reflect the light of the star of fire,

Golden as the gaze of who inquired.

Cold as ice and, as the moon, pale,

The noble dragon declined tale,

Having the tiger’s court fail.

Swift as the gale,

The winter’s dragon tail

Has met the nimble tiger’s nail,

Scratching it to the veil.

It was youthful wine,

spilled under the moonlight.

Smeared all the way from his neckline

to the strands, dark as night,

that draw from the navel a sinful line.

Hot, abounding

and, from the nearby wounds, sprouting,

the thick wine sullied the candid skin,

whereon three mounds sensually twin.

To drink it, he had drawn another than his kin,

though his wish it has never been.

How and why, he asked,

but these questions he would soon shed,

as the more he fought the more he bled.

Why then, couldn’t he let

the other lick him yet?

“You are quite a brat,

though cut and torn you still threat.

How could, I ask, a rat

Try to have its way with a cat?

You didn’t have to fret

I would still have you wet,

Our blades wouldn’t have met,

Just my hot tongue

With your cold sweat.

Could not have sprung

Inside you the drive to be stung,

Not by blade but by flesh, lengthy and young?”

Before the moon, comes the sun

From those golden eyes, he couldn’t run.

Over the pale, the tanned male

Pinned him down in a luscious jail.

Where the strong restrains the frail,

And the desire increases in scale.

“Damned be you, Arrancar!

Of eyes bright as our star,

How can my honour you so much scar?

Fine, let it be heard from afar

That I’ll let you sting me with your whole bar!

Damned be you, hollow!

Thou into my mouth shall go,

And the juice from yours into mine bestow!

For when your milk inside me flow,

I want to be already so low,

That I rejoice when you call me hoe!

Damned be you, Ggio Vega!

For I want you to fuck me like your omega!”

Soiled of both earth, blood and spit,

Begging, as the cat licked his slit,

That he could remember it

Tomorrow when he were to sit,

The whiny dragon felt it fit.

Thence came the point it felt rip

And finally the sap let it slip.

Were not by the wine,

Much more the dragon would whine.

But not that smearing from his neckline.

It was the wine he tasted that time,

When he saw the golden sun shine,

And the Tiger, fed him, sweet and fine,

The liquor that his mouth could refine.

Though not from grape this design,

Felt, like the very beverage, benign.

Both in flavour and effect, could he opine

This was far superior than wine!

“I’ll damn you, captain!

This pride you bear, I’ll stain.

A new title you shall obtain.

And that is what you will retain!

You will serve only to entertain,

For from now own your body I’ll detain,

And my mark you shall attain.

Shinigami, can you smell?

Dost thou lungs swell

With this odour I expel?

Your scent feels quite well,

It is not only you under this spell

That our bodies cast, needless to dispell.

From this I can foretell,

That living apart will be a living hell,

That despite our innermost yell,

No one will be able to tell,

That the Tiger and the Dragon in love fell.

Oh, Hitsugaya, cling to me

At least in this final spree

Until I can smear thee

With the sap of my tree!

Young and sweet sapling,

My deliciously taunting gazelle

That leaps and moans grappling

Tightly to my shovel with your roots,

Dost thou know how much you excel

At making me crazy for your fruits?

My fangless whiny dragon,

How can of taint you be the paragon?

How dirtily can you look me upon?

How deep do you want me in your colon?

My hoe of the immaculate face

How about I smear upon it my grace?

So as to gleam with your fierce

And proud eyes in moonlight, the glacé

That pours from my mace?”

The fleshy cane of sweet caramel

Dipped deep into the smelly well

Was brought to surface in a farewell

To stick case in which it swell,

So big as one could tell.

Over the dragon the sugar fell,

A bit hazel and smelling unwell,

Soon as the cane could, outside, dwell

The new glacé turned back to white pastel

Defiling, generously, the pure gazelle.


End file.
